ShinSekaiGakuen
by Liaskane
Summary: Le lycée Shin Sekai accueille chaque année de nouveaux élèves prometteurs dans des divers domaines sportifs comme culturels.  Alors quand arrive en cours d'année un nouvel élève, tous les regards se portent sur lui et son regard vide...
1. Prologue

Bonjour, tout le monde ^^

Comme promis sur mon profil, je vous présente ma nouvelle fic qui tournera autour de Zoro et Sanji pour ne pas changer et dans un milieu étudiant. J'ai voulu me tester sur une histoire un peu plus longue que trois chapitres mais je ne sais pas encore combien cette fic en comptera... Ca dépendra de mon inspiration je suppose...

**Disclaimer** : ONe Piece appartient à Oda-Sama, qui veut pas me laisser Zoro-Sama malgré mes menaces-suppliques-prières ou tout ce que vous voulez...

**Paring** : ZoSa pour l'instant, le reste viendra plus tard ^^

**Rating** : Pareil, je mets K+ pour le moment

**Note** : Je teste différents POV sur cette fic, celui normal et celui de Sanji.

**Note 2** : Je fais une différence pour le type de classe dans l'école mais n'y voyez rien de péjoratif envers qui que ce soit !

Bon, je pense que je peux arrêter le blabla (presque)inutile de l'auteur et vous laissez profitez de l'histoire...

Enjoy it XDD

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Dans la capitale d'East Blue, Fuschia, on pouvait trouver toutes sortes d'écoles et d'instituts, tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres. Mais pour connaître la plus importante, il fallait sortir du centre-ville et entrer dans la banlieue. C'est là que la plupart de nos chères têtes blondes au potentiel certain étaient inscrites : Shin Sekai Gakuen, immense campus qui regroupait tout un système scolaire, allant du primaire à l'université. Cette institution était à la pointe de la technologie et de l'innovation tout en respectant l'environnement. Chaque bâtiment était un véritable petit village avec ses boutiques diverses et avait son propre gymnase, ses dojos, sa piscine, ses terrains de tennis, de football, de baseball, de basket-ball ainsi que des dortoirs. Il accueillait tous les ans des jeunes gens avides de connaissances mais surtout doués de talents sportifs et/ou intellectuels. En ce lieu se formait la future élite du pays et tout ce beau monde était mené d'une main de maître par le proviseur Edward Newgate, surnommé par ces ouailles et collègues Barbe-Blanche, malgré l'absence de celle-ci et la présence d'une magnifique moustache.

Ce dernier régnait en patron depuis plus de vingt ans avec d'excellents résultats, classant ainsi ses écoles au premier rang national de leur catégorie respective. Il faisait activement participer ses étudiants à la vie scolaire pour les préparer à leur future vie. Ainsi, chaque trimestre, un conseil étudiant pour chaque bâtiment se réunissait pour confronter les problèmes rencontrés, sous la surveillance du proviseur adjoint, Marco, un homme qui vénérait son supérieur. Ils passaient la journée à discuter l'orientation à prendre sur certains aspects de la vie commune.

Par exemple l'entretien des locaux, l'achat de fournitures, le règlement des différends entre élèves ou entre élèves et professeurs. Chaque école était dirigée par un conseil regroupant des représentants du corps professoral et étudiant. Ainsi, dés leur plus jeune âge, les élèves connaissaient le principe de démocratie et de respect de l'autre, valeur si importante dans leur futur plus ou moins proche.

xxXXXxx

La nouvelle année avait démarré, il y a deux mois déjà, lorsque le proviseur reçut un dossier de transfert de dernière minute. Intrigué par le nom de l'émissaire, il ouvrit le document envoyé et parcourut avec attention le parcours de l'élève, présenté comme un jeune génie du ballon rond mais qui avait vécu une expérience douloureuse au cours d'un match et depuis refusait d'entrer sur un terrain…

Barbe-Blanche eut un rictus en pensant à celui qui lui envoyait ce cas, effectivement, il se rappela que son ami avait récemment adopté un jeune garçon et voilà qu'il en héritait… Il pensait déjà au futur élève et se promit de lui rendre l'envie de jouer sur un terrain. Pour cela, il appela ses principaux conseillers : Marco, sa secrétaire Tsuru et Aokiji, le professeur référant du lycée, lieu où serait inscrit le nouveau.

Marco fut le premier à pénétrer le bureau de son supérieur vêtu d'un pantalon noir, retenu par une ceinture métallisée, d'une chemise largement ouverte sur le torse, dévoilant le tatouage d'une croix et d'une courbe reliant ses deux pectoraux.

Aokiji fut le second à franchir la porte. Il portait un ensemble complet noir sans la veste, remplacée par un veston blanc et une cravate à carreaux. Il avait sur son front ses lunettes de nuit dont il ne se séparait pour ainsi dire jamais. C'est vrai, on ne savait jamais quand on pourrait dormir…

Juste derrière lui, Tsuru, une vieille femme encore très dynamique ferma la porte et avança jusqu'aux chaises placées devant le bureau. Elle lissa distraitement son pantalon de lin couleur crème et s'assit avec élégance, tirant légèrement sur sa chemise blanche pour la faire redescendre et en chasser les faux plis.

Dés qu'ils furent en face de lui, leur supérieur commença sa réunion improvisée :

« Je vous ai fait venir car j'ai reçu une lettre d'un vieil ami à moi qui m'envoie son fils adoptif qui est dans sa deuxième année de lycée. Il semblerait que ce jeune homme aurait vécu une expérience douloureuse lors d'un match de football. Je compte donc sur vous pour l'accueillir dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur mais, pourquoi son fils ne s'est pas inscrit au début de l'année dans ce cas ? demanda d'une petite voix curieuse Tsuru, voulant plus de précisions sur cette nouvelle qui lui donnerait plus de paperasses à remplir.

- Et bien, c'est cette année qu'il a eu un problème sur le terrain. Or, comme il avait une bourse sportive, mais qu'il ne pratiquait plus son sport, son ancien lycée l'a tout simplement expulsé.

- Dans quelle classe sera-t-il ? Le placez-vous dans une classe S * ou C *? demanda d'une voix endormie Aokiji, qui pensait déjà à la sieste qu'il allait faire après cette petite réunion intempestive.

- En fait, je pensais le mettre dans ta classe Aokiji, comme il n'y a que des champions tout sport confondu, je me suis dit que ça ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique.

- Ouais, mais il risque aussi de se refermer comme une huître… Pourquoi ne pas le mettre temporairement dans la classe SC * en attendant de voir comment se déroule son arrivée et son début d'année ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Marco qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion. Il faisait partie des plus proches collaborateurs de Barbe-Blanche depuis son arrivée à la tête du campus et avait toute la confiance de son supérieur. Lequel réfléchit un instant à sa proposition.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il hocha finalement la tête pour donner son accord et signa un document indiquant que le nouveau serait placé dans la classe SC de Nico Robin, professeur d'histoire et entraîneuse de l'équipe féminine de Basket-ball. Il redonna les papiers à Tsuru et renvoya tout le monde à son poste.

Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre pour voir que le ciel se couvrait de nuages gris, poussés par un vent de plus en plus fort. « Le calme avant la tempête peut-être » pensa-t-il. Il se leva de son bureau, l'heure était venue d'aller accueillir l'élève retardataire…

xxXXXxx

**POV Sanji**

Si on m'avait dit un jour que Jiji m'enverrait en internat dans ce coin paumé, je lui aurais envoyé mon pied dans la figure. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu fumer quand il a envoyé ce dossier dans ce campus après que je lui ai dit que je quittais le lycée ? Franchement…Bon, l'avantage c'est que le lycée est mixte et qu'il y a plein de jolies filles qui n'attendent que moi. Fufufufufu-keuf keuf… Ah c'est malin ça ! Réussir à s'étouffer avec sa fumée de cigarette en pensant aux jeunes fleurs… J'espère que personne ne m'aura vu dans cette position délicate.

Bon, je crois que Jiji a prévenu le dirlo que j'arrivais vers 10 heures aujourd'hui, il ne devrait plus tarder à venir me chercher… C'est LUI le proviseur ? Mais c'est un géant ! Il vaut mieux que je fume pas devant lui, il a l'air d'être strict.

Il veut que je vienne avec lui ? Pas de problème pour moi, suivons-le dans la joie et la bonne humeur… Notez le plaisir et la bonne volonté dans mes paroles… Enfin, j'espère que cette année se passera mieux que dans l'ancien lycée et que je me ferais de vrais amis… Par contre, pas question d'approcher un terrain de foot ni même un ballon rond. Je vais plutôt me renseigner sur un club de cuisine… Il doit bien en avoir un ici…

xxXXXxx

**POV Normal**

Ce que le jeune Sanji ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à être arrivé aussi tard devant les grilles du campus. Un autre jeune homme venait juste d'arrêter sa moto en face du garage étudiant et jetait un regard attentif sur le nouveau, se demandant ce qu'un inconnu faisait là. Il allait lui poser la question lorsqu'il vit approcher son proviseur. Celui-ci repartit vers les bâtiments, emmenant avec lui la nouvelle tête.

Le motard fronça un peu plus les sourcils en voyant cette scène, supposant que c'était un nouvel élève et gara son bolide au milieu des autres. Il prit son sac et suivit de loin les deux autres personnes. Il entra une salle de cours à moitié remplie par des étudiants plus ou moins bruyants et s'assit à sa place, au milieu d'un groupe auquel il adressa ses premiers mots de la journée.

« On va voir une nouvelle tête aujourd'hui. Il est arrivé avec Oji-san tout à l'heure.

- Ah, c'est rare à cette période de l'année. T'en sais pas plus ? Demanda un brun au nez impressionnant.

- Bah non, j'étais déjà en retard, j'allais me mettre encore plus en panade avec l'administration…

- Hahahaha t'as réussi à te perdre encore une fois ! Mon pauvre vieux faudra un jour que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour toi…Rigola une rousse assise derrière lui.

- Urusai.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, le nouveau doit avoir des qualités soit sportives soit culturelles pour rentrer comme ça en cours d'année, remarqua le plus jeune de la bande avant de rougir sous les regards des autres.

- Ouais, je crois que notre mascotte a raison, c'est pas souvent qu'on intègre quelqu'un alors que l'année a déjà démarré. Souligna un autre brun avec une petite cicatrice sous l'œil gauche. J'espère qu'on pourra s'entendre…

- Trouve-moi une personne sur le campus avec laquelle tu ne t'entends pas… »

La cloche venait de sonner la reprise des cours et l'entrée d'une femme brune avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres coupa court à la discussion passionnante qui occupait le groupe. Elle monta sur l'estrade, annonça à tous ses élèves l'arrivée d'un nouveau dans leur classe et l'invita à entrer.

Il avait à peine fait un pas dans la salle que quelqu'un se leva, surpris et en criant…

* * *

Voilà, pour le prologue qui est la base de toute histoire un peu longue et maintenant un petit jeu très très très dur... Mais qui est le mystérieux jeune homme qui a vu le nouveau et qui sont ses amis? Je sais, je vous pose un colle ^^

* Quid des classe S, C et S/C :

S : Sport, élèves avec une bourse sportive

C : Culture, élèves avec une bourse culturelle (je sais pas trop si ça existe en vrai, mais dans ma fic oui...)

S/C : Sport/Culture, mélange des deux précédentes

En fait, je me suis un peu inspirée du système des dortoirs dans le manga Parmi Eux - Hana Kimi pour ceux qui connaissent. Pour les autres, chacun des trois dortoirs abritent les élèves suivant leur orientation à savoir le dortoir 1 = sportifs, dortoir 3 = culturels (ça se dit pas? bah moi je le dis ^^) et dortoir 2 = les autres.

Bon, j'ai fini de faire ma pub, je vous laisse à vos rewiews ^^

Ciaossu !


	2. Un nouvel élève

Bonsoir à tous !

Tout d'abord DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD ACCUMULE! J'ai eu un gros problème d'ordi qui m'a planté pendant deux semaines (imaginez mon désespoir quand j'ai vu l'écran noir qui me narguait ...) et je dois avouer avoir eu du mal pour ce chapitre mais l'inspiration est revenue de congé, donc voilà ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Oda-Sama sensei

**Rating** : K+ pour ce chapitre

**Pairing** : ZoroSanji, Ze best ^^

Note : * voyez à la fin du chapitre

"bla bla" paroles des persos

'_bla bla_' pensées des persos

Bon j'espère que je vous aurais pas tous perdus en cours de route et que vous apprécierez cette suite!

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel élève**

Dans une certaine salle de classe, dans un certain lycée d'une certaine ville, une certaine classe patientait plus ou moins sagement leur professeur principale, Mlle Nico Robin, pour leur premier cours de la mi-journée à savoir l'histoire. Mais ce n'était pas l'histoire comme nous autres, pauvres humains normaux, avons eu/subi pendant toute notre scolarité. Non, là où réussissait leur prof, c'était que pendant ses heures de cours, elle leur parlait des exploits sportifs les plus inimaginables accomplis par les plus grands... Vous aurez compris qu'il s'agissait des plus grands sportifs de la capitale, voire même du pays...

Les élèves étaient donc tous assis à leur place, à discuter en petit groupe et l'on retrouvait le groupe qu'un jeune homme avait rejoint juste avant la sonnerie, leur parlant d'un certain nouveau. Ils en étaient à spéculer sur celui-ci quand une grande femme brune pénétra dans la pièce et monta sur l'estrade. Les discussions cessèrent et tous se retournèrent vers la nouvelle venue.

" Bien, tout d'abord, bonjour à tous. Avant de continuer notre histoire sur les exploits du joueur de baseball Roger Gold, je voudrais vous présenter un nouvel élève qui vous rejoint aujourd'hui et ce jusqu'à la fin d'année.

- Sensei*, pourquoi un nouveau maintenant? Normalement, les inscriptions sont finies depuis longtemps, s'interrogea le retardataire, curieux malgré lui.

- Eh bien, mon petit Zoro, il vous le dira plus tard s'il le souhaite mais il me semble que c'est M. Newgate lui-même qui a validé son dossier ce matin..."

'_Oji-san? C'est bizarre, peut-être qu'il connaît quelqu'un dans sa famille..._' pensa Zoro, dubitatif.

"Bon, tu peux entrer maintenant Sanji-kun..." appela Robin.

La porte coulissa et tout le monde se tourna vers celle-ci, pour apercevoir ce mystérieux nouveau. Ils virent arriver un grand blond avec une longue mèche qui lui cachait son oeil gauche, tandis que l'autre était d'un vert orageux surmonté d'un sourcil vrillé ? '_Où il est allé pour avoir un sourcil pareil?_', se demandèrent la plupart des gars de la classe? '_KYA, il est trop kawai!_' pensa la moitié féminine de classe...

Le nouveau s'avança jusqu'à rejoindre Robin sur l'estrade et se tourna vers ces nouveaux camarades:

" Ohayo, minna. Je suis Sa...

- Sanji-kun? C'est bien toi? demanda d'une voix surprise une jeune fille à la longue chevelure bleue en se levant d'un coup.

- Vivi-chan! Ca alors, je pensais pas que tu serais dans ce bahut toi aussi...

- Mlle Nefertari, je vois que vous connaissez notre nouvel élève mais vous discuterez avec lui plus tard. Pour l'instant, laissez le se présenter, voulez-vous? lança l'historienne.

- Gomen, sensei... murmura, confuse, la dénommée Vivi avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

- Euh, oui, donc, je disais, je m'appelle Sanji, je viens d'arriver dans cette ville et vous devrez me supporter jusqu'à la remise des diplômes, bande de blaireaux... Et pour les charmantes demoiselles de cette école, tenez bon, le prince Sanji est là pour vous servir..."

La fin de cette tirade avait été conclue par un regard plus ou moins bizarre, c'est à dire que son oeil visible était en forme de coeur et sa bouche formait une grimace, bref, un visage débile; en tout cas c'était ce que pensait la majorité masculine de la classe... Sauf un jeune homme au regard sombre assis au dernier rang, qui marqua son étonnement par un haussement de sourcil, qui disparut dans la seconde qui suivit pour laisser place à un masque d'indifférence.

Après quelques instants de silence embarrassé, leur prof reprit la parole pour lui indiquer sa place... au fond de la salle, à côté d'un certain Zoro. Lorsque Sanji s'approcha de son voisin, il croisa le regard sombre qui le fit plonger dans un tourbillon de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti alors... Il se sentait aspiré par le regard noir aux reflets mordorés, presque hautain de l'homme aux cheveux verts? Il pensait être original avec son sourcil vrillé, mais alors ce Zoro battait tous les records. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas paraître irrespectueux dés le premier jour de classe et salua de la tête son futur camarade avant de s'asseoir et d'attendre que la leçon ne commence.

xxXXXxx

POV Sanji

Génial, même pas la première heure de cours et je m'ennuies déjà... En plus, comme j'ai loupé les premiers mois, j'ai pas encore tous les cours à jour donc j'y comprends rien! Comment ça se fait qu'on parle de l'histoire de sportifs au lieu de l'histoire du pays ou des dirigeants étrangers? Ah, j'aurais dû mieux me renseigner avant d'accepter l'école où Kso Jiji m'a inscrit...

Bon puisque je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre de quoi parle cette Nico Robin, voyons un peu nos camarades de classe. OK, Vivi je la connais depuis la primaire. Elle a toujours ses cheveux bleus clairs mais plus longs que dans mon souvenir. Son père, Cobra, était ambassadeur d'un pays voisin et elle était souvent accompagné de ses gardes du corps, Pell et Chakam et de son précepteur Igaram. Je me souviens encore quand on quittait en douce le bâtiment officiel pour rejoindre sa bande des Sablonneux, un groupe de jeunes de la banlieue qui était sous sa protection depuis son arrivée dans la ville avec son père. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai vu une tête que je connais, où il est?

Ah! Ce nez disproportionné, cette coupe afro! Pas de doute, c'est Usopp! Oula, ça remonte à quand la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu? Au moins dix ans... Ca me rajeunit pas, ouin... Est-ce qu'il raconte toujours autant de mensonges? N'empêche qu'est-ce qu'on avait rigolé quand il avait réveillé tout un quartier un dimanche matin en criant "Les monstres attaquent!" Ahahah, la tête qu'avait fait Kso Jiji en se levant brutalement, encore ensommeillé!

Je crois qu'il m'avait parlé d'un groupe de jeune qu'il croisait dans un parc voisin, trois gars et une fille. Comme il m'a parlé d'une rousse, c'est peut-être celle au premier rang, qui... discute avec un petit garçon? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans cette classe? C'est un surdoué ou quoi? C'est vrai qu'il me racontait qu'un petit les suivait tout le temps pendant qu'ils jouaient. C'est peut-être lui... Il me disait aussi qu'un autre brun dirigeait plus ou moins leur jeu et qu'il était toujours en train de rire sauf quand des voyous venaient les embêter et là, il devenait tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux voire terrifiant. Presqu'autant que le dernier de la bande. Mais lui, je me demande bien à quoi il ressemble.

Soudain, je sens un regard sur moi. Je tourne la tête pour replonger dans des yeux noirs, légèrement dorés. Je frissonne sous la puissance qui émane de son propriétaire et me laisse gagner par un flot d'émotions que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis trop longtemps. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant. Je dois d'abord me reconstruire ici dans un nouvel environnement. Mais ce mec, - parce qu'en plus, il faut que ce soit un mec qui me mate ! -, j'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et semble scruter la moindre de mes réactions.

Ah, mais arrête de me fixer comme ça! Je me sens de plus en plus bizarre, des papillons dans le ventre, comme avant un match de qualification mais dans le tournoi national. En plus, je sens mes joues chauffer comme quand j'ai eu ma première amourette avec une fillette de ma classe de primaire. Sauf, que là, ça semble plus fort et plus profond. C'est comme si tout mon être reconnaissait quelque chose de perdu depuis longtemps et qu'il voulait mieux connaître celui qui me faisait ressentir toutes ses choses en même temps.

xxXXXxx

POV Zoro

Je regardais avec amusement le visage du nouveau changer de couleur au fur et à mesure que nos regards se jaugeaient. Je retins un sourire en le voyant briser le contact visuel en secouant la tête et retourner sa concentration vers Robin.

Oui, j'appelle notre prof par son prénom, c'est elle qui veut donc, on le fait. Et puis, on la connaît depuis longtemps maintenant qu'on aurait du mal à l'appeler 'Sensei'. N'empêche, pourquoi elle parle toujours de ce base-baller, Roger Gold? Je voudrais qu'on parle des kendokas comme Shanks mais elle me répète que ça viendra plus tard dans le programme... Tu parles, je le sais qu'elle privilégie certains sportifs et qu'elle occultera encore les kendokas et autres sports de combat.

Tiens, le nouveau me regarde à son tour. Je le fixe et essaye de décrypter son expression. Elle semble un peu perdue mais en même temps, une pointe de reconnaissance et d'espoir est présente dans sa prunelle verte sombre. Je connais ce sentiment, je l'ai déjà vu dans les yeux de Kuina, ma meilleure amie avant qu'elle n'arrête la compétition de kendo. Elle avait cette lueur de désespoir mais aussi d'acceptation résignée. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait plus pratiquer son sport à cause d'une grave déchirure de son épaule dominante. Elle qui voulait dominer le monde du kendo féminin...

Enfin, je lui ai promis que j'irais porter son nom au firmament des stars du kendo. Alors depuis, je m'entraîne sans relâche et je me qualifie régulièrement pour représenter notre lycée dans les compétitions inter-lycées. L'année dernière, j'ai même gagner le tournoi national, mais je vise plus haut, le championnat du monde et les jeux olympiques. Toujours repousser mes limites, c'est ça mon leiv-motiv depuis que j'ai commencé à marcher et à tenir un bokken.

Alors, que je suis plongé dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas Robin s'approcher sans un bruit de mon pupitre et claquer violemment son livre devant moi.

xxXXXxx

POV normal

La classe écoutait tous, ou presque, la leçon de Robin sur les principaux exploits de Roger Gold, le plus célèbre des joueurs de base-ball.

A quelques minutes de la fin du cours, les élèves suivirent des yeux leur prof se déplacer vers le fond la salle vers un jeune homme aux cheveux verts, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ils frémirent en la voyant lever son livre près de la table de leur camarade et plaquèrent tous leurs mains sur leurs oreilles pour prévenir le bruit cinglant qui ne manquerait pas de suivre le geste de leur prof.

BAAAAMMMMM!

Deux personnes sursautèrent violemment sur leur table et regardèrent autour d'eux leurs camarades les regarder d'un air indulgent. Ils virent alors que leur prof était près d'eux et son regard n'était pas aussi chaleureux que d'habitude. Ils déglutirent et attendirent qu'elle ne délivre sa sentence.

"Bien, je vois que vous deux êtes TRES attentif à ce que je vous dis depuis le début du cours... Zoro, j'espère que tu sauras répéter ce que je viens juste de dire? demanda Robin d'une voix un peu trop douce pour l'oreille du kendoka...

- Euh, désolé, Robin, ta voix était tellement passionnante que c'était comme si l'histoire du base-baller se déroulait devant mes yeux. D'où mon état un peu absent... balbutia Zoro.

- ...

- ...

- Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de fréquenter Usopp. Ses mauvais mensonges commencent à déteindre sur toi.

- Hé, je ne mens jamais Robin! râla Usopp

' _Usotsuki_ !' pensa toute la classe

- Et Sanji-kun, même si tu es là seulement depuis aujourd'hui, je te prierai d'être un peu plus concentré à l'avenir.

- Hai, Robin-Sensei, soupira le jeune blond.

- Et une dernière chose, appelle moi juste Robin, comme tes autres camarades, d'accord? Bon, le cours va bientôt se terminer, notez bien que la semaine prochaine, vous aurez une interro écrite sur tout ce qu'on a vu ce mois-ci. Sanji-kun, comme tu connais Vivi-chan, tu pourras lui emprunter le début des cours que tu as manqué. Sur ce, passez un bon après-midi."

Robin avait à peine fini sa phrase que la cloche sonna, libérant les élèves pour une pause bien méritée après une heure à essayer d'ingurgiter des connaissances plus ou moins utiles. Sanji se dirigea de suite vers Vivi pour la suivre jusqu'à son casier où il put prendre une clé usb sur laquelle les cours étaient copiées.

Il la remercia et la suivit pendant qu'ils rejoignaient le reste de la classe dans une autre salle.

* * *

Voilà, alors je sais que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas posté la suite, mais j'ai voulu faire quelque chose qui ressemblait quand même à quelque chose...

Sinon, à partir de maintenant, je ferais des chapitres plus courts en espérant pouvoir poster plus régulièrement.

* sensei : maître, professeur

C'était Liaskane, en direct de son ordi réparé un dimanche soir quand il y a rien à regarder à la télé ^^

Laissez vos coms'!

Ciaossu!


	3. Les Mugiwaras

Encore une fois, je me distingue par mon retard, mais j'avais du travail jusque par dessus la tête. Je viens juste de trouver une soirée libre pour mon imagination plus ou moins fertile alors je vous propose le chapitre 2 de Shin Sekai Gakuen avec la présentation du mystérieux groupe d'amis de Vivi... ;D

Je m'excuse bien sûr auprès des lecteurs qui me suivent et qui désespèrent d'avoir la suite, je serais en congé pendant six jours la semaine prochaine et je devrais pouvoir vous offrir deux chapitres bonus un de cette fic et un de Music can save a live, ma fic Naruto en plus du chapitre habituel de celle-ci...

Je remercies tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu et continueront à me lire malgré mes retards légendaires...

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont toujours pas à moi, même Zoro-sama ...

**Rating** : K+ toujours

**Pairing** : ZoroSanji, ze best, un peu LuffyVivi mais sous entendu

"bla bla" paroles normales

_bla bla _pensées des persos

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les Mugiwaras**

La cloche avait à peine résonné que tous les élèves sortirent précipitamment de leur salle de classe en quête d'un coin tranquille pour l'heure ô combien importante et cruciale du repas. Chaque groupe se retrouvait ainsi tous les midis pour échanger autour d'un joyeux bentô fait maison pour les plus chanceux ou pour les autres les sandwichs de la cafétéria.

Nous allons nous concentrer sur un groupe en particulier, celui de la classe de Vivi et Sanji puisque nous les avions quittés précédemment. Le blondinet avait rejoint son ancienne amie et avait été invité à rejoindre cette bande très hétéroclite qui semblait très solidaire et soudée.

Il suivit le groupe jusque dans une petite cabane, au fond du parc principal. On pouvait voir sur la porte une tête de lion sculptée et peinte en orange. Sous cette tête se trouvait le nom 'Thousand Sunny' et en plus petit 'Local des Mugiwaras'. _Curieux, _pensa le nouveau, _j'interrogerais Vivi-chan plus tard…_

La cabane comportait plusieurs pièces. Un salon-salle à manger comprenait une grande table pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes ainsi qu'un immense canapé devant un écran géant et tout l'équipement hi-tech nouvelle génération : lecteur DVD/Blu-Ray, écran 3D, home-cinéma et surtout une formidable collection de DVD et autres supports audiovisuels à rendre jaloux les plus vidéovores…

Sanji ne put aller plus loin dans ses examens car Vivi venait de lui saisir la main pour l'emmener vers la table et le forcer à s'asseoir.

« V..Vivi-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Sanji-kun, je vais te présenter au groupe et si tu veux bien, tu en feras partie. Tu dois savoir qu'on nous appelle le groupe des Mugiwaras à cause du chapeau de paille qui appartient à notre meneur, Luffy.

- Ben, euh, oui pourquoi pas. Alors, je pense que vous m'avez tous entendu tout à l'heure en cours, je m'appelle Sanji et je suis un ami d'enfance de Vivi-chan et aussi, je crois, de Usopp…

- HEIN ? Comment ça ? On se serait déjà croisé ? demanda très sceptique le dit Usopp, un brun au long nez…

- Ben, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, t'es toujours un menteur de première, tu as toujours voulu ressembler à ton père qui est un grand champion de tir et tu avais un faible pour une jeune fille blonde qui s'appelait Kaya.

- NON, pas un mot de plus, cria, paniqué, le pauvre Usopp, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

- Qui est cette Kaya ? demanda Vivi, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur la mystérieuse jeune fille qui faisait tourner la tête de son ami.

- …

- Bon puisqu'il veut rien dire, je vais le faire. Kaya est une jeune fille blonde qui vivait à côté de chez nous quand j'étais gamin et elle était souvent malade. Je venais la voir de temps en temps et quelquefois, Usopp m'accompagnait. Il lui racontait des histoires à dormir debout pendant que je lui faisais à manger… Raconta d'un air rêveur le blond, avant de se faire interrompre par un éclat de rire venant de l'autre brun.

- HAHAHA ! C'est tout toi Usopp ! Hahahahaha ! Même quand t'étais môme tu racontais des bobards ! Ouh, je sens qu'on va s'entendre Sanji. Au fait, moi c'est Luffy et je suis le futur champion de Base-ball. Tu connais déjà Usopp, qui fait partie du club de tir à l'arc du bahut et Vivi, qui, elle, est vice-capitaine de gymnastique rythmique. Elle a déjà gagné plusieurs trophées cette année et est en passe de devenir la plus jeune gymnaste à atteindre un tel niveau professionnel pour son âge.

- Luffy-san ! rougit la pauvre Vivi, plus rouge que le soleil couchant sous les compliments de son ami. Arrête de l'abrutir de choses sans intérêt et laisse les autres se présenter…

- Bien dit Vivi-chan, lança l'autre jeune femme de la bande. Moi c'est Nami et mon rêve est de rafler toutes les médailles de tous les championnats de natation du monde entier.

- Moi, c'est Chopper… Je sais que je suis petit mais c'est parce que j'ai sauté des classes quand j'étais en primaire. On me dit depuis toujours que je suis doué en tennis mais j'y crois pas, je sais que je suis pas bon dans ce que je fais… Chouina le plus jeune du groupe, avant de se faire interrompre par une voix rauque qui donna des frissons au blond.

- Arrêtes ton char Chopper, t'es chiant avec ça… On t'a déjà dit et répété que des personnes pouvaient être acceptées dans deux domaines différents et que dans ton cas, la chimie et le tennis étaient ces domaines. »

Sanji pivota sur sa chaise et plongea ses yeux dans le regard mordoré qui l'avait tant fasciné en classe. Le propriétaire de cette voix avait trois anneaux dorés à l'oreille gauche et portait ses cheveux verts assez courts malgré quelques épis qui venaient taquiner son front. Mais ce qui l'attirait malgré lui chez cet homme, c'était le regard profond qui semblait déchiffrer chaque mouvement de sa part et surtout chaque parcelle de son âme douloureuse depuis un certain match. Il tenta de retrouver ses esprits avant que les autres ne soupçonnent quoique ce soit et détourna les yeux.

« Celui qui vient de parler c'est Zoro. C'est notre champion national de Kendo, lui souffla Vivi. Il peut paraître un peu rustre d'un premier abord en parlant de la sorte à Chopper mais c'est toujours le premier à prendre sa défense lorsqu'il a un problème avec une autre bande.

- Ah…

- Mais dis- moi Sanji-kun, tu t'es inscrit ici pour rejoindre notre équipe de foot ? »

À cette question, pourtant anodine, Sanji se ferma et refusa de croiser le regard de son amie. Il se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant les autres interloqués sauf un qui leva un sourcil pour marquer son attention sur ce qu'il se passait. Il fixa le dos du blondinet qui se dirigeait vers la porte, mais avant qu'il ne puisse saisir la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes qui furent accueillies par des cris d'allégresse.

« Robin ! Franky ! »

Sanji regardait d'un air vide la jeune femme devant lui et reconnut avec un temps de retard sa prof d'histoire. Il jeta un œil sur son compagnon et haussa le sourcil au vu des cheveux bleus de l'homme à la haute stature qui bloquait sa futile tentative de fuite. Il se tendit légèrement en entendant les autres derrière lui se lever pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Il se glissa dans un coin et décida de s'esquiver dés qu'une occasion se présenterait.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ces moindres gestes étaient observés par le kendoka de la bande. Celui-ci le fixait depuis quelques minutes quand il remarqua une lueur dans le regard vert, assombri par un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il avait déjà vu chez lui : reconnaissance timide, espoir caché et surtout abandon d'un rêve. Ce même regard qu'il a vu chez Kuina et lui un peu plus tôt.

Le groupe bavardait maintenant avec les deux nouveaux et Sanji laissait traîner ses oreilles. Il apprit ainsi que Robin était professeur d'histoire et entraînait l'équipe féminine de basket. Franky, quant à lui, était un ancien haltérophile qui s'est reconverti en professeur de sport. Il écouta Vivi parler de sa prochaine compétition et s'interrogea sur les compétitions des autres sans pourtant oser demander. Il décida de visiter un peu plus en profondeur l'espace dans lequel il était. Il aperçut une porte dans le fond qu'il ouvrit et tomba sur la plus grande cuisine qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il était tellement impressionné par les installations, le four, la taille du frigo et les divers ustensiles qui étaient placardés aux murs, qu'il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'une personne l'avait rejoint et le regardait d'un air légèrement inquiet.

Vivi avait bien senti la tension qui habitait Sanji depuis qu'elle lui avait posé la question sur le foot un peu plus tôt. Elle hésitait à relancer le sujet en le suivant dans la cuisine, mais elle fut arrêtée par Zoro qui lui fit un signe de main pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

« C'est quoi le problème du blondinet ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été accepté grâce au foot mais j'ai bien vu qu'il s'est tendu quand tu l'as mentionné tout à l'heure.

- Et bien, pour le peu que je saches, quand il était petit, il faisait partie d'un club de foot avec lequel il a participé quelques compétitions avant d'être sélectionné dans l'équipe de son école et accédé à de plus grandes compétitions.

- Et depuis quand le simple mot 'foot' le fait se tendre comme un arc ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il est parti dans une autre ville avec son père adoptif pour le travail de celui-ci. C'est la première fois que je le revois depuis noter enfance…

- Donc, s'il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est forcément pendant ces années passées dans une autre ville.

- Je pense aussi, je vais essayer de lui parler…

- Non, laisse, j'y vais. »

Plantant là la jeune fille, le jeune homme pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Sanji avait disparu. Vivi fut étonnée de l'intérêt qu'avait le kendoka envers son ami d'enfance. Puis elle se souvint d'une autre kendoka qui avait dû abandonner ses rêves à cause d'une blessure et que celle-ci avait un regard similaire avec celui du blond. _J'espère que Zoro ne sera pas trop dur avec Sanji-kun, _pensa-t-elle, _parce que fragile comme il semble l'être, il ne supportera pas la moindre moquerie à son égard._

Elle regarda Zoro partir vers la cuisine, soupira et son attention se reporta vers les autres de la bande qui entamaient leur repas avec plus ou moins de manières car Luffy prenait un malin plaisir à chiper dans les assiettes des autres, sans leur demander avant, bien entendu. Vivi, version grosse goutte de sueur derrière la tête… Elle adressa une prière au ciel, lui demandant un maximum de patience pour le reste de la journée, car une fois encore ce serait à elle de calmer le jeu…

Zoro, de son côté, avait pénétré dans la cuisine à la suite de Sanji et le trouva perdu dans ses pensées. Il se surprit à le contempler, suivant la ligne de son dos qui était moulé dans la chemise blanche de l'uniforme de l'école. Quand son regard dériva vers sa chute de rein, il se frappa mentalement. Depuis quand il matait les hommes ? D'accord, il lui arrivait de partager les douches avec les autres de son club de kendo après un entraînement tardif, mais c'était lui qu'on matait, pas l'inverse. D'autant qu'il avait vite fait comprendre à qui le regardait de cette façon, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer sous peine de violentes représailles. Remarquez, n'importe qui un peu intelligent se tiendrait tranquille sous la menace d'un sabre, même en bois, placé sous la gorge. Oui, Zoro aimait effrayer les autres, c'était son côté démon qui faisait se reculer les plus braves et se pâmer la plupart des filles de l'école.

En se détournant de son 'inspection', il buta contre une casserole suspendue au mur et attira ainsi l'attention de l'autre occupant de la pièce, le faisant sursauter et se retourner vers lui. Il croisa le même regard vert sombre, mais il crut y voir un voile de tristesse ainsi qu'une larme perlée au coin de l'œil visible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Tu peux pas me laisser seul et retourner voir les autres ? lança, un peu furieux, Sanji.

- Je voulais savoir si t'allais bien et te dire que ton comportement plus que suspect inquiétait plus que de raison Vivi. Si tu tiens à elle, ne fuit pas comme un lâche et affronte tes angoisses.

- Qu'est-ce que… Tu te crois où, Marimo ! Tu ne me connais pas, je ne te connais pas, alors arrêtes de prendre tes grands airs de Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout et fiche moi la paix. Je suis venu en cuisine pour me calmer, pas pour qu'un je-ne-sais-qui vienne me faire la morale.

- T'as la langue bien pendue pour quelqu'un qui a la queue entre les jambes dés qu'on parle de foot, le nargua Zoro.

- Tu sais rien de ma vie, je te permets pas de juger. Je parie que t'as jamais connu ce que MOI j'ai vécu alors t'es gentil, mais va déblatérer tes conneries, ailleurs ! Hurla le blond avant de sortir précipitamment de la cuisine sous les yeux ébahis des autres, qui avaient entendu des éclats de voix et attendaient de voir ce qu'il en sortirait »

Sanji passa devant Vivi, lui murmura un vague « Désolé »_, _récupéra son sac et sortit en claquant la porte. Suivi un silence gêné sous lequel Zoro arriva, une main derrière la nuque et évitant comme il pouvait le regard accusateur de Vivi. Celle-ci ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'en même pas cinq minutes tous les deux, Zoro ait réussi à faire craquer la carapace de Sanji. Peut-être que lui pourrait le sortir de cette spirale négative qui le suivait depuis leur retrouvaille.

Elle glissa trois mots à l'oreille du kendoka sous l'œil inquisiteur de Luffy, qui ne put retenir la pointe de jalousie à voir Vivi si proche de Zoro. Il décida de parler à la jeune fille plus tard, pour l'instant, il devait savoir ce qui clochait avec le nouveau.

Il fut décidé que les deux profs chercheraient des infos dans le dossier scolaire de Sanji et que ces camarades de classe essayeraient de lui parler.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient en finissant de manger, l'un d'eux était en profonde réflexion.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui parler comme ça, je ne le connais même pas, comme il me l'a fait remarquer, donc je n'ai pas à le materner comme Chopper. Alors, pourquoi vouloir le sortir de ce gouffre dans lequel il sombre, comme à sombrer Kuina au cours de ces trois dernières années…_

_Je devrais peut-être essayer de lui parler, mais je ne penses pas qu'il accepte sans excuses et je refuse de lui en faire. S'il a du talent, il doit l'utiliser, ce serait bête de le perdre pour une raison débile…_

_En même temps, s'il a souffert comme Kuina…_

* * *

Voilà pour cette suite tant attendue...

* l'auteure se lance des fleurs au milieu des sifflets des lecteurs furieux du retard accumulé et réclamant la suite plus tôt *

Mais, euh, je vous avais prévenu que je ferais des sorties irrégulières...

* esquive un lancer de tomates et autres légumes pas frais et pourris *

et si vous êtes pas content vous aurez pas de lemon dans le chapitre bonus spécial noël et nouvel an * fait le Gros Yeux no Justu pour tenter d'impressionner ses lecteurs mais échoues lamentablement quand un lecteur lui renvoie sa technique avec une Grosse Tête no Justu made in Iruka...*

#Sors son drapeau blanc# OK OK je me rends, vous aurez des chapitres plus tôt et des chapitres lémonisés bonus pour noël et nouvel an...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour ses lecteurs..._

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ! XDD

Ciaossu!


	4. Bonus Dîner aux chandelles

Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! J'espère que le Père Noël vous aura gâtés et que vous aurez festoyé avec votre famille ou vos amis ^^

Comme promis, je vous poste le chapitre spécial Noël de Shin Sekai Gakuen que vous pouvez lire sans connaître l'histoire. Et comme promis, je vous ai fais un gros lemon ^^

**Disclaimer** : toujours pas à moi... _You and I_ est de **Scorpions** et _Run to You_ de **Bryan Adams**

**Pairing** : ZoroSanji, ze best

**Rating** : ben M sinon y'aurait pas de lemon ^^'

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre Spécial Noël : Dîner aux chandelles**

C'était leur premier noël en tant que couple et comme tout nouveau couple, ils avaient prévu de le passer ensemble chez eux. Sanji avait été invité par sa moitié à passer le réveillon chez lui en tête à tête. Comme s'il ne se doutait pas de la soirée qui allait en découler.

Il avait plus ou moins prévu de faire un jeu de séduction avec son bretteur préféré en jouant avec la nourriture… Chose qu'il ne ferait jamais en temps normal mais on ne fête pas tous les jours Noël avec quelqu'un qu'on aime comme lui aime Zoro.

Tout seul à l'heure actuelle dans sa chambre, il se regardait une dernière fois dans sa glace pour juger de l'effet visuel de ses vêtements. Il portait pour l'occasion une chemise turquoise aux manches retroussées sur ses coudes, dévoilant sa peau légèrement bronzée mais moins que celle de son aîné de deux mois. Ses jambes étaient moulées dans un jean noir délavé sur ses hanches qui étaient, elles, entourées de chaînes multiples qui soulignaient la finesse de celles-ci.

Il leva les yeux pour les voir souligné d'un trait noir, qui accentuait le vert tendre de son iris. Il espérait que Zoro avait aussi fait un effort supplémentaire et enfila sa veste, ses chaussures et sortit de chez lui, sans oublier le paquet, soigneusement enrubanné sur la table du salon…

xxXXXxx

Dans un autre coin de la ville, Zoro attendait presque fébrilement que son blond préféré arrive pour passer leur premier Noël ensemble. Il avait tout préparé dans le salon pour qu'ils passent une soirée inoubliable : nappe blanche, chandeliers argentés, décorations multicolores, assiettes et couverts placés artistiquement au milieu d'une table ronde où tout serait permis.

Il regarda d'un air anxieux son reflet dans la vitre dans sa baie vitrée pour chercher la moindre faute de style dans sa tenue. Son torse était moulé dans une chemise noire sans manches avec des arabesques argentées dessinées dans le dos et sur sa poitrine. Les premiers boutons étaient retirés, dévoilant à qui voulait le regarder la musculature ferme de ses pectoraux, mis en valeur par la chaîne qui pendait autour de son cou.

Il portait un pantalon de cuir blanc avec des flammes noires sur les mollets pour aller avec son haut et parce qu'il savait que son blondinet aimait ce genre de fringues. Il vérifia que ses anneaux étaient tous bien accrochés car il s'attendait à une soirée de folie.

Il retint difficilement un sourire en se souvenant du caractère enflammé et passionné qu'il avait réveillé chez son homme au cours des mois précédents ce jour. Il n'aurait jamais cru dans ces rêves les plus fous que Sanji ait un esprit au moins aussi tordu que le sien, voire plus dans leur quête de plaisir mutuel…

Il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses souvenirs car la sonnerie le ramena à la réalité avec la présence du blond qui le faisait fantasmer depuis trop longtemps pour son propre bien. Il inspira un grand coup avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit sur une apparition qu'il crut divine. Son ange était là, dans toute sa splendeur et, lui n'attendait qu'une chose : que leur soirée commence pour goûter à la chair tendre qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

De son côté, Sanji restait bouche bée devant la tenue de Zoro, il n'y avait bien que lui pour oser mettre du cuir blanc en sachant très bien ce qu'il ferait à ces vêtements au cours de leur soirée! Il passa une langue nerveuse sur sa lèvre inférieure, attirant le regard noir sur celle-ci avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement de toutes les tentations et toutes les envies.

Zoro se décida enfin à se pousser pour laisser le bond rentrer dans son antre et lui prit sa veste pour l'accrocher au portemanteau. Il le dirigea vers le salon et entama enfin une discussion, pour combler le silence chargé de tension sexuelle.

« J'avais prévu plein de trucs pour la soirée, mais là je dois te dire que j'ai qu'une chose en tête et pas que là, si tu veux où je veux en venir…

- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le déroulement de la soirée Zoro-kun, chantonna Sanji d'une voix taquine. Tu ne toucheras à ton dessert qu'à la fin du repas et pas avant. Mais si tu insistes, on peut faire un petit jeu pour pimenter la soirée ?

- Si ton jeu me permet d'avoir un préambule de ce qu'on fera ce soir, alors je suis pour… »

Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de réfléchir avant de dire ça, mais comme il était à moitié hypnotisé par le mouvement de hanches de Sanji, on l'excusera, et puis qui dirait non à un jeu sensuel entre un beau blond et un mec ténébreux? Soyons sérieux, personne. Le plus jeune attira donc son homme vers le canapé où il le fit s'asseoir avant d'aller chercher quelques objets dans son sac.

Il revint avec un foulard noir avec lequel il couvrit les yeux de Zoro et entreprit de lui ouvrir entièrement sa chemise tout en lui soufflant légèrement dans le cou à la recherche de ses points les plus sensibles. Il réussit à trouver l'endroit le plus sensible à la base du cou et de la nuque quand Zoro retint difficilement un gémissement et se tortilla sous lui tout en frissonnant de plaisir.

Sanji ricana avant de se relever pour prendre un flacon de sauce au chocolat qu'il garda un instant dans les mains pour la réchauffer et le rejoignit après avoir mis en route un CD.

La voix sensuelle de Scorpions déclencha une nouvelle vague de frissons dans le dos de l'épéiste quand il comprit le message que sous-entendait son compagnon.

**I lose control because of you babe**

**I lose control when you look at me like this**

**There's something in your eyes that is saying tonight**

**I'm not a child anymore, life has opened the door**

**To a new exciting life**

Pendant le début de la chanson, Sanji s'était rapproché de sa proie et entendait bien la déguster… Il grimpa sur ses cuisses et inclina la tête vers les oreilles de son homme pour susurrer la suite.

**I lose control when I'm close to you babe**

**I lose control don't look at me like this**

**There's something in your eyes, is this love at first sight**

**Like a flower that grows, life just wants you to know**

**All the secrets of life**

Zoro commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et lâcha un juron quand son blond traça des arabesques avec ce qui semblait une sauce au chocolat sur ses pectoraux et ses abdos. Il sentit monter en lui une bouffée de chaleur à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Et il ne fut pas déçu…

La langue de Sanji, après s'être attardée auprès de ses lobes et de ses anneaux, glissa le long de sa mâchoire, esquivant avec adresse sa bouche pour mordiller sa gorge et enfin atteindre sa clavicule où se trouvait la première trace de chocolat.

Comme il était aveugle, il ne pouvait que s'imaginer le spectacle qu'il devait offrir à son assaillant. Il l'imaginait presque allongé sur lui, un filet de chocolat le reliant à son torse et durcit un peu plus quand Sanji s'attaqua à ses tétons.

La visiteuse humide tourna autour du bout de chair avant de passer dessus récupérer la goutte sucrée qui s'y trouvait. Son propriétaire leva les yeux un instant pour voir son effet et fut ravi de constater que sa proie se laissait de plus en plus aller dans ses gémissements rauques de plaisir et de bien-être.

**It's all written down in your lifelines**

**It's written down inside your heart**

Le son montait en puissance en même temps que l'érection de Zoro. La musique mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve alors qu'augmentait le rythme de la chanson pour le refrain qui lui fit tout oublier ou presque. Sanji choisit ce moment pour descendre vers son nombril dont il nettoya avec attention et délectation le moindre recoin.

**You and I just have a dream**

**To find our love a place, where we can hide away**

**You and I were just made**

**To love each other now, forever and a day**

Soudain, Sanji cessa tout mouvement alors qu'il s'approchait de l'entrejambe de Zoro. Celui-ci gémit de dépit et lui dit toute sa façon de penser d'une voix craquelée de frustration.

« Tu crois pas que t'abuses là, Sanji ? tu pourrais finir ce que t'as commencé quand même…

- Non, non, on avait dit que tu goûterais à tout ce que tu veux mais après le repas et tu sais que je détestes gâcher la nourriture. Donc, comme tu es tout propre, on n'a plus qu'à passer à table. Chantonna le petit blond, très fier de lui mais aussi très allumé par son propre jeu de séduction et il lui tardait d'être dans les bras de son homme.

- Avant, tu ne veux pas me faire goûter ce chocolat ? Je suis sûr qu'il t'en reste un peu… »

Zoro s'était penché dangereusement vers le visage de son amant pour lui planter un baiser sonore sur les lèvres et les lécher, récupérant un reste de chocolat avant de profiter de l'effet de surprise de son vis à vis pour pénétrant dans son antre humide. Il fouilla chaque recoin de sa bouche, soit-disant à la recherche de chocolat mais bien décidé à rendre fou de désir Sanji autant que celui-ci l'avait rendu fou.

Quand il cessa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, le blondinet n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher à tout moment, heureusement que les bras musclés de son compagnon l'avaient enlacé durant ce bref échange. Il leva les yeux vers celui-ci pour croiser un regard au moins aussi bouleversé que lui et empli de promesse et en vient presque à renoncer à son idée de tenir jusqu'à la fin du repas, tant une faim différente le tenaillait.

Zoro relâcha sa prise, rajusta sa chemise et prit la main de son compagnon pour se diriger vers la table et enfin commencer leur repas… Il en était au point qu'il sauterait volontiers ce repas pour dévorer la tentation derrière lui. La dite tentation avait les mêmes réflexions que lui et semblait prête à renoncer à manger pour soulager son envie plus que pressante d'être mangée en plat principal.

Arrivés devant la table décorée, ils hésitèrent un bref instant avant de soupirer. Leurs regards se croisèrent et une entente muette se fit. 'On finira ce qu'on a commencé plus tard, profitons de ce repas et du temps que nous passons ensemble qui est si précieux…'

xxXXXxx

Dire qu'ils avaient failli renoncer à cette tradition du repas de noël pour satisfaire un besoin primaire, non mais à croire que le démon du plaisir, de la luxure et de la déchéance les avait ensorcelés ! Ils seraient passés à côté de foie gras, dinde fourrée aux marrons et bûche au chocolat (et oui encore du chocolat ^^) juste pour une envie…

Ils étaient à nouveau passés sur le canapé et écoutaient un disque de Bryan Adams en digérant tout ce qu'ils avaient pu manger ce soir. En plus, ils avaient bu à eux deux l'équivalent d'un mini bar et commençaient à sentir les effets du champagne et du vin, Sanji étant toutefois plus atteint que Zoro car il n'arrêtait pas de ricaner en rougissant devant la chemise déboutonnée de celui-ci.

**She says her love for me could never die**

**But that'd change if she ever found out about you and I**

**Oh - but her love is cold**

**It wouldn't hurt her if she didn't know, cause...**

**When it gets too much**

**I need to feel your touch**

**I'm gonna run to you**

**I'm gonna run to you**

**Cause when the feelin's right I'm gonna run all night**

**I'm ****gonna run to you**

Zoro perçut soudain le changement d'atmosphère qui précédait toujours leurs rounds sensuels et sexuels. Et quand il leva les yeux de son verre, il tomba dans un vert orageux, légèrement embrumé par la passion qui couvait, et lui retourna le même regard noir d'encre avant de poser son verre pour saisir la nuque de Sanji. Il lui fit pencher la tête vers ses lèvres entrouvertes et humidifiées par une langue experte.

Cette langue passa tendrement sur la bouche voisine, laissant une trace humide sur la lèvre inférieure avant de frôler la commissure des lèvres. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit sa jumelle la rejoindre dans un ballet lent et sensuel à l'extérieur avant de se faire aspirer par une bouche gourmande. L'épéiste fit tournoyer sa langue autour de celle de son amant et profita de son inattention pour lui prendre les hanches et l'installer à califourchon sur les siennes.

Sanji gémit en sentant la bosse que formait le pantalon de Zoro et qui se frottait douloureusement contre la sienne. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû reprendre de la bûche ! Il le savait pourtant que le chocolat lui faisait un effet d'aphrodisiaque puissance 10… Il sentait les mains de son compagnon glisser sous sa chemise pour en retirer les boutons et la lui enlever. Il frissonna quand le vêtement tomba au sol, libérant sa peau surchauffée aux mains expérimentées mais douces de son compagnon.

Celui-ci peinait à garder son calme quand il entendait les miaulements de plaisir qui sortaient de la bouche de son blond malgré leur baiser interminable. Finalement, il la lâcha pour s'attaquer à la courbe de son cou et cette peau si sensible. Il la lécha soigneusement, la mordilla, suivit la ligne de la mâchoire pour remonter vers les lobes dont il infligea le même traitement.

« Zo..Zoro… »

Sanji n'avait pu retenir un petit cri plaintif sous la douce torture qu'il recevait. Son épéiste connaissait tous ses points faibles et ses lobes faisaient partie des zones les plus érogènes. Il entoura son homme de ses bras et enfouit sa tête contre la nuque opposée. Il voulait le marquer comme sien alors il posa ses lèvres sur la peau tendre et aspira du plus fort qu'il put. Il sourit dans son action lorsqu'il perçut la respiration saccadée de son tortionné qui venait de ralentir le trajet de ses mains vers son ventre pour les remonter en direction des tétons durs qui demandaient plus d'attention.

Soudain, Zoro perdit le peu de patience qui lui restait et renversa Sanji sur le canapé en lui emprisonnant les mains au dessus de la tête. Il reprit ses lèvres, lui imposant un rythme plus soutenu que leur dernier échange, l'empêchant de protester.

Cela dit, le blondinet pouvait difficilement se plaindre. Il était traité comme un roi. Son amant ne lui accordait aucun répit dans leur baiser et il sentit qu'il cherchait quelque chose sur la petite table à côté. Il sut ce que c'était quand il perçut une matière douce reliée ses mains en un lien plus ou moins serré et que Zoro se sépara de lui avec un air satisfait sur le visage.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mon foulard, kso marimo ?

- Je te rends la monnaie de tout à l'heure, t'as pas oublié ? Quand tu m'as laissé en plan ? Et bien là, je vais te faire me supplier pour que je te prenne et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, t'auras même oublié où tu habites… »

A ces paroles crues, Sanji rougit plus encore, surtout en sachant qu'il apprécierait de supplier son tortionnaire. Il savait que dans son état d'ébriété, il ne ressentirait que plus, les sensations de plaisir qu'il avait lors d'un orgasme, et ceux que lui procuraient Zoro valaient toutes les drogues du monde.

Celui-ci avait repris son exploration du corps soumis à ses mains et sa langue. Pendant que celle-ci réattaquait la base de la nuque, ses mains retrouvaient le chemin des pectoraux et des tétons délaissés un peu plus tôt. Il marqua plusieurs le cou de sa proie pendant que ses doigts jouaient autour des bouts de chairs avant de les pincer gentiment, provoquant un gémissement plaintif et un frisson de la part de leur propriétaire, qui commençait à se tortiller.

Zoro descendit sa langue entre ses pectoraux pour rejoindre un téton, lui infliger mille léchouilles avant d'enfin le prendre en bouche, le suçant fortement, ce qui fit presque bondir Sanji qui se retenait comme il pouvait de lâcher prise. Car l'autre main de son aîné venait d'atteindre sa braguette et passait presque tendrement sur le tissu qui renfermait son érection douloureuse.

« Zoro, putain, arrête de jouer et vire mon pantalon ! »

Celui-ci réprima un sourire quant au langage fleuri de sa moitié avant d'accéder à sa demande. Sitôt le pantalon à terre, il empoigna le bâton de chair qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer et lui imprima un mouvement rapide. Sanji cria de surprise et de plaisir avant de sangloter sous le feu qui montait de plus en plus en lui. Il ressentit à peine la deuxième main de Zoro venir cajoler ses bourses dures, pas plus qu'il ne sentit celui-ci glisser en bas du canapé pour glisser sa tête entre ses cuisses largement ouvertes et tracer un sillon brûlant entre ses fesses jusqu'à son sillon.

Il reprit un peu conscience en sentant quelque chose d'humide près de son entrée, détendue par le plaisir ressenti. Les sensations qu'il perçut dés l'entrée de l'intruse dans l'étroit passage lui fit voir des étoiles et il ne dut qu'à la main ferme de Zoro sur son pénis l'arrêt de l'orgasme avant qu'il ne le submerge.

« AAAHH ZORO ! Merde, t'es cruel là ! Je t'ai pas fais tout ça tout à l'heure… gémit Sanji

- Rappelle toi Sanji, je te ferais me supplier avant de te soulager et je comptes pas te faire venir qu'une fois, promit Zoro d'une voix trop douce pour les oreilles de Sanji qui replongea dans un monde de frissons et de délires dés que la bouche de son assaillant reprit son attaque sur son point le plus sensible, allant le plus loin possible dans l'ouverture. »

Comment pouvait-on ressentir un tel plaisir sans pouvoir libérer la tension qu'il entraînait ? Ca, Sanji aimerait avoir la recette-miracle, mais dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne pouvait que marmonner des paroles inintelligibles. La langue savante de Zoro cherchait ce point qui le ferait bondir tandis que ses mains le travaillaient au niveau de sa verge d'où commençait à couler du liquide séminal.

Finalement, Zoro redressa la tête et admira son œuvre. Sanji était essoufflé, les joues rouges, les yeux embrumés par la passion et la frustration mélangées et son pénis hurlait sa libération avortée. Il approcha son visage de l'oreille de son blondinet et lui murmura :

« Dis le Sanji, dis le que tu me veux au plus profond de toi, te pilonnant, te martelant, te prenant violement jusqu'à ce que tu n'es plus rien dans les bourses…

- Putain de merde, la prochaine fois que tu t'arrêtes avant de m'avoir libéré je te jures, je vais voir Gin !

- Si tu vas voir cet enfoiré, je réponds plus de rien !

- Alors, me fais plus languir et prends moi, enfoiré de première ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Zoro grimaça un sourire de triomphe avant de se lever pour retirer le reste de leurs vêtements et se mit à genoux devant les cuisses que Sanji tentait d'écarter au maximum, le voulant le plus vite au plus profond de son être.

Zoro allait pénétrer dans l'antre accueillante du blond quand celui-ci lui fit un signe vers ses capotes laissées sur la table. L'aîné refusa d'un sourire et lui glissa un 'Joyeux Noël, mon ange, ton cadeau, c'est ça…'. En effet, Sanji savait déjà qu'il n'était pas séropositif mais il ne savait pas pour Zoro, celui-ci voulant lui faire la surprise.

Il regarda d'un air rayonnant Zoro se passer de protection dans l'acte le plus intime qu'un couple puisse avoir. C'était effectivement un beau cadeau de noël ! Ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer sans risque ou si peu.

Zoro commença à pousser son membre dans l'étroite entrée de Sanji et tous deux perçurent la différence sans la protection de plastique qui les gênait quelque fois dans certaines situations où ils en étaient à cours… C'est vous dire l'énergie qu'ont ces deux-là dés qu'il s'agit de sexe !

Quand l'aîné fut enfin en entier dans l'antre chaude de son soumis, il ferma les yeux pour ressentir les pulsations de l'autre contre son membre dur. Les parois semblaient plus douces et en même temps plus fermes, il entendit à peine le hoquet que Sanji avait eu au moment où il l'avait reçu au plus profond de lui. Celui-ci sentait pulser contre son intérieur la veine principale du sexe de Zoro.

Oh mon dieu, voilà à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait dans leur tête à tous les deux à ce moment précis. Et Zoro n'avait pas encore commencé à mouvoir ses hanches…

Après s'être contemplé dans le fond des yeux, ils rapprochèrent leur visage pour échanger un baiser doux, presque timide pendant que Zoro entamait un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et régulier. Leur baiser s'enflamma, leurs langues se battaient pour la dominance qui fut gagnée par Zoro. Celui-ci avait profité du fait qu'il soit sorti presque entièrement, ne laissant que le bout de son sexe dans l'entrée de Sanji avant de le frapper violemment en plein sur sa prostate, lui arrachant un cri d'extase, vite avalé par sa bouche gourmande.

Il refit le même geste plusieurs fois, atteignant un rythme plus prononcé et plus irrégulier à chaque coup de rein. Le fait sur Sanji soit presque amorphe dans ses bras, lui permit de lui retirer le lien qui entravait ses mains et lui fit passer autour de son cou, lui offrant un point d'attache.

Il fut aussitôt assailli par une bouche haletante qui lui laissa une belle marque rouge à la base du cou. Il lui prit les jambes et les lui passa autour de la taille. Puis il se leva, sans arrêter les coups de reins et se dirigea vers le mur le plus près, celui du couloir qui reliait le salon à la chambre. Il plaqua Sanji contre celui-ci d'un coup de rein plus ravageur que les autres et put voir ses yeux s'ouvrir sous la décharge de plaisir qui le traversa à cause du nouvel angle de pénétration.

Il le pilonna plus fortement encore, le faisant hurler de plaisir et tant pis pour les voisins, ils n'avaient qu'à partir en vacances sur l'île de Thriller Park ! Il voulait entendre encore cette voix si mélodieuse à ses oreilles… Mais bientôt, il lui fallut plus de sensations alors il s'arracha du mur et se dirigea d'un pas plus ou moins chancelant vers sa chambre où il se jeta avec son fardeau sur le lit king size qui y trônait. Il se détacha de Sanji qui gémit de dépit afin de le retourner sur le ventre.

Il lui saisit les hanches, les remonta un peu vers son sexe impatient et le pénétra jusqu'à la garde sans prévenir, faisant se arquer son blondinet qui jouit sous les nouvelles sensations perçues par la nouvelle position qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment effectuée.

« ZORO ! »

Ce fut à peu près tout ce qui réussit à sortir de la bouche sèche de Sanji lorsqu'il eut son premier orgasme de la soirée et il espérait que ce ne soit pas le dernier étant donné qu'il était toujours aussi dur et que son homme ne s'était pas soulagé. Celui-ci lui attrapa les épaules d'une main, le ramenant contre son torse luisant de sueur, faisant se rencontrer deux peaux transpirantes et sensibles. Il nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou pour respirer l'odeur brute du blond. Dieu, qu'il l'adorait cette odeur de sueur mêlée au sexe !

Il laissa une main sur les épaules du blond pour le soutenir et glissa l'autre le long de son ventre pour attraper son sexe en semi érection pour en raviver la flamme. Il voulait aussi avoir sa part du plaisir et donc entama un nouveau rythme rapide sur le sexe de Sanji et avec ses hanches, sortant presque entièrement pour mieux plonger profondément.

Le plus jeune cherchait avec difficulté à retrouver sa respiration quand le rythme reprit avec plus d'ardeur et le força à s'effondrer à moitié sur le matelas retenu par la poigne de fer de Zoro. Tous les deux haletaient de plus en plus fort, des plaintes et des gémissements venaient parfois accompagner les bruits des chairs qui s'entrechoquent avec force et celui des grincements du lit qui subissait lui aussi beaucoup.

« Ah, Zoro, je… vais… encore…

- At…attends, ve…nons… en…sem…ble… »

Sur un dernier coup de boutoir, les deux hurlèrent le prénom de l'autre alors que la semence de Zoro arrosait généreusement les parois de Sanji tandis que celui-ci se relâchait sur les draps de Zoro. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, dans un état second, après ce qu'ils appelleraient plus tard leur meilleure nuit de Noël depuis longtemps.

Sanji fut le premier à se remettre du plus formidable orgasme qu'il avait eu au cours de sa courte existence et se pelotonna immédiatement contre la source de chaleur derrière lui. En bougeant, il sortit Zoro de sa torpeur post-orgasmique, ce qui permit à celui-ci de sortir son sexe de l'antre du blond, entraînant avec lui sa semence et entourant de ses bras le corps du plus jeune, l'entraînant dans un câlin tendre tout en lui murmurant un 'Joyeux Noël' à l'oreille.

Le blond décida de lui parler tout de suite de son cadeau et se retourna dans ses bras pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui glissa dans les mains une petite clé argentée qu'il avait gardée à portée de main dans son sac. Il vit le regard de Zoro s'illuminer quand il réalisa quelle sorte de porte cette clé ouvrait.

« Tu sais qu'on avait parlé d'emménager ensemble un de ces jours ?

- Ouais, mais on peut pas mettre beaucoup d'argent de côté et les loyers sont encore trop chers pour nous…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je nous avais trouvé un endroit tout à fait habitable, avec un loyer accessible, dans un quartier proche du bahut et de nos jobs respectifs ?

- Je te refais l'amour jusqu'à plus soif ? Répondit d'une voix sarcastique Zoro

- Idiot, je te parle sérieusement, moi ! Jiji m'a trouvé ce studio grâce à ces relations dans le milieu et on peut emménager juste avant la rentrée, dans une semaine. »

Il avait tout juste fini sa phrase que sa bouche fut recouverte par une autre, scellant ainsi un pacte et une promesse de vie à deux. C'était vraiment leur plus beau noël depuis leur naissance…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce pitit cadeau de Nowël! Moi je vous dis bonnes fêtes et à dans deux semaines, si tout va bien ^^

Ciaossu!


	5. L'attaque

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde! Oui je sais, encore une fois j'ai un retard monstre mais je suis débordée de boulot en ce moment. Je viens seulement d'avoir des soirées de libres pour mon imagination plus ou moins déjantée... ^^

En plus, je me suis dégoûtée en écrivant ce chapitre parce qu'on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Sanji et j'ai eu des frissons de dégoût en écrivant un passage, enfin vous verrez...

Merci à tout le monde pour vos messages et pour tous ceux qui mettent mon histoires dans leurs favoris/alertes! Ca fait chaud au coeur!

Bon, on va refaire le disclaimer :

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moi, sont au grand Oda-sensei

**Pairing** : ZoSa, un peu LuVi

**Rating** : M depuis le chapitre bonus de noël et ce chapitre est un peu plus violent et plus grossier...

_Flashback_

'Pensées des persos'

**xxXXXxx **changement de lieu

* voir note en fin de chapitre

C'est tout pour mon bla bla d'avant chapitre!

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'accident**

Le soleil brillait de mille feux dans le ciel bleu d'East Blue. Les oiseaux chantaient, les professeurs les écoutaient tandis que dans une des cours principales, les élèves regardaient d'un air ébahi, passer une tornade blonde, furieuse au vu de l'aura sombre et des flammes rougeoyantes qui l'entouraient. La dite tornade envoyait des regards furibonds à quiconque tenait de l'approcher.

Sanji essayait de se trouver un coin tranquille pour se calmer les nerfs. Il se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers une direction inconnue, mais il voulait être le plus loin possible de l'espèce de Marimo donneur de leçon. Non, mais, pour qui il se prenait, lui là ? Il ne le connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam et il se permettait de lui dire quoi faire ? Foi de Sanji, il ne se laisserait pas faire !

Marmonnant des menaces inaudibles pour le commun des mortels dans sa barbichette, il prit un escalier qui accédait au toit du bâtiment principal. Il ne fit, ni attention aux regards apeurés que lui lançaient quelques élèves présents dans le hall, ni au jeune homme à lunettes qui fila dans la direction d'où il venait. Et pourtant, s'il avait su…

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il ouvrit violemment la porte, sortit en trombe et la claqua tout aussi violemment. Il marcha vers la barrière et croisa ses avant-bras dessus, sa tête cachée dans le creux formé. Il soupira profondément et ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer.

"Et bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons là? Un chaton perdu dans la jungle de la vie... "

Le ton de la voix fit sursauter Sanji qui se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec une armoire à glace qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Le géant était sûrement plus âgé que lui, des cheveux mauves encadraient un visage dur, ce que confortaient la présence de deux petites pattes violettes de chaque côté de joues creuses. Le regard gris acier n'arrangeait rien au tableau, pas plus que la bande qui progressivement entouraient les deux hommes.

"Je peux savoir c'que tu fais sur mon toit, gamin?

- Quoi? C'est un crime de rechercher la solitude? Et en quoi ce toit t'appartient? Y'a ton nom nulle part...

- T'as du cran petit mais je suis pas sûr de t'apprécier assez pour te permettre de rester ici sans que tu sois inquiété..."

Le ton soudainement employé, acide et froid, fit frissonner le blond qui commença alors à observer plus attentivement son homologue et vit qu'il portait à la ceinture une barre de fer sur laquelle il crut voir des gouttes de sang séchées. Le ton était donné, c'était le chef de la bande du coin et c'était pas un tendre...

Il frissonna d'appréhension en croisant le regard froid et mauvais que lui lança l'autre et ne fut guère surpris de voir autour de lui les autres voyous, tous plus sympathiques les uns que les autres faire craquer leurs articulations. Certains étaient encapuchonnés malgré le soleil, d'autres portaient des poings américains. Il blêmit légèrement en apercevant à la ceinture de l'un des gros durs un éclair argenté, significatif d'une lame dont il ne voulait surtout pas tester le tranchant.

"Alors, on a perdu sa langue, la bleusaille ?" Se moqua un gros balourd qui portait une sorte de bouclier mauve sur le torse, le dos, les poings et, bizarrement, sur la tête également. "Tu ne sais pas que ce toit appartient à notre chef ?

- Etant donné que je viens d'arriver dans ce bahut, non, je savais pas ! Mais, en quoi ça me regarde ? Je vous dérange pas que je sache ? Rétorqua Sanji.

- Ben, justement si…On n'aime pas trop les nouvelles têtes par ici. Et la tienne me revient pas. Jeta négligemment l'armoire à glace qui semblait être ce fameux chef.

- …

- Mais, dis-moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'un prodige du ballon rond allait arriver dans notre bahut… D'après nos hommes, il serait blond, yeux – enfin – œil vert, trois poils sur le menton et il aurait reçu une blessure à l'œil gauche qu'il cache derrière une mèche de cheveux et qu'il l'aurait reçue pendant un match. Par hasard, ce ne serait pas toi, blondinet ?" Lança méchamment la grosse brute, sûrement le second de la bande.

Dès que Sanji entendit les mots 'ballon rond', il se tendit imperceptiblement. Il darda les deux géants face à lui d'un air furieux. Si un regard pouvait tuer, celui-ci les aurait atomisés, carbonisés, détruits, fondus (si, si ^^'), réduits à l'état de chair à pâtée pour chiens, indigeste même pour nos amis à quatre pattes.

Le blond refusa de répondre à cette provocation gratuite et surtout d'expliquer ses actes. Il décida qu'il avait assez entendu de conneries pour la journée, entre ces abrutis et l'autre tête d'algues, non vraiment, il avait eu sa dose !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la terrasse du toit, une lourde main s'abattit sur son épaule, le forçant à se retrouver face à face avec l'armoire de tout à l'heure. Il grimaça légèrement sous la force brutale de la poigne qu'avait celui-ci mais réussit néanmoins à soutenir son regard.

"Quoi ? Si cette terrasse est à vous, je libère la place…

- Je crois que t'as pas bien compris, le bleu. Ici, je décide de qui entre ou sort. La loi, c'est moi. Et toi, sous prétexte que t'es nouveau, tu te permets de rentrer et de vouloir partir comme si de rien n'était. Et bien, je vais t'en apprendre une belle, le bleu. Si tu veux partir, faut payer un prix…

- Quoi, c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ? Racketter les nouvelles têtes ? Et bien, mon vieux, faut grandir un peu. C'est fini ce temps-là. Cherches encore, je sais que tu peux faire mieux… Se moqua inconsciemment Sanji.

- Tu feras moins le malin tout à l'heure, gamin. Je te parlai pas de ce type de paiement mais d'un règlement avec ta sueur…

- Tu veux me faire bosser ? Et pourquoi j'obéirais à un type dans ton genre, trop vieux pour être lycéen ? J'ai bien mieux à faire que ça !

- 'Tain, tu vas me laisser finir, oui !" Hurla Armoire à Glace. "Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui suis mal élevé… La prochaine fois que tu m'interromps, gamin, je t'empaille vivant.

- Tu te contredis là ! Si tu m'empailles, faut que je sois mort sinon ça marche pas, débile.

- C'est ça, continues, tu m'excites à parler comme ça… »

En entendant cette phrase, Sanji se tut subitement, ravalant sa prochaine réplique et déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu ? Cette grosse brute ne venait pas de dire qu'il l'excitait ? Alors qu'il croyait avoir enfin réussi à se sortir de cette spirale infernale, voilà qu'un autre mec lui disait la même chose que LUI. Il se revoyait presque un an en arrière, à l'époque où il croyait encore à l'amitié et surtout à Son amour.

_Flashback_

_"Sanji! La passe! La passe!"_

_"Sanji, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit? Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas les démonstrations d'affection..."_

_"Sanji, on se retrouve devant la porte principale du stade vers deux heures, ok?"_

_"Tu sais? T'es la première personne que je rencontre qui n'ait pas peur de moi ou de ce que je fais. Vraiment, Sanji, je suis content de t'avoir connu..."_

_"En fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose depuis quelques temps mais j'ai jamais osé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. S'il-te-plaît, ne me rejettes pas Sanji-koi*... Je t'aime..."_

_"Tu croyais quand même pas que ce que je te disais était vrai? Idiot, tout ce que je voulais, c'était te déstabiliser pour le match qui venait et mes espérances vont bien au delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer."_

_"Sayonara, koi*"_

_Fin flashback_

Perdu dans ses pensées lugubres, il ne vit pas l'éclair de concupiscence qui passa dans les yeux de son 'adversaire'. Il aurait dû…

Soudain, il fut agrippé aux épaules par deux paires de mains qui le ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité et à son pire cauchemar.

Il commença à se tortiller sous l'emprise des deux brutes qui le maintenaient devant leur chef. Celui-ci déshabillait du regard sa nouvelle proie et son sourire torve s'intensifia quand son regard tomba sur les hanches fines qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Il fit signe à un de ses hommes de monter la garde devant la porte du toit pour être tranquille et s'approcha un peu plus du blond.

Sa main droite se leva vers la joue du plus jeune et la caressa légèrement, satisfait du tremblement dont fut saisit Sanji. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de celui-ci pour la saisir violemment et l'amener vers son visage. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant la lueur de peur qui passa dans l'oeil vert de l'autre et écrasa soudainement sa bouche contre la sienne, lui coupant la lèvre en passant.

Sanji, trop touché par ses souvenirs qui ne demandaient qu'à refaire surface, ne put que subir l'échange, mais en était-ce vraiment quand l'une des deux parties n'est pas consentante? Il tenta de se libérer de l'état dans lequel il était, mais la main derrière sa tête le tenait trop bien.

Quand son tortionnaire le libéra enfin, il s'essuya très vite les lèvres et gémit en passant sur la coupure fraîche sur celle du bas. Il leva un regard haineux à son assaillant qui le regardait d'un air suffisant.

"Connard, qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir me faire?

- Si tu veux rester sur ce toit, faut payer un prix je t'ai dit et c'est moi qui le détermine à chaque nouvelle tête. Pour toi, ce sera d'être à mon service pendant six mois à compter d'aujourd'hui. Et bien, sûr, à mon service personnel...

- Et pourquoi je t'obéirais...

- Si tu refuses, mes gars, ici présent, se feront un plaisir de te briser et j'aurais toujours ta dépouille pour jouer avec..."

Avant qu'il n'ait pu approfondir cette sentence, un raffut se fit entendre derrière la porte close du toit et le força à se retourner. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un homme aux cheveux verts qu'il reconnut aussitôt et grogna quand leurs yeux se croisèrent.

"Roronoa, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre chez moi?

- Récupérer un abruti de blond qui s'est perdu...

**xxXXXxx**

_Thousand Sunny, une demi-heure plus tôt_

Vivi regardait, inquiète, Sanji disparaître de sa vue. Elle connaissait une partie de son histoire car elle avait gardé contact avec son père adoptif. Elle savait aussi que Zoro et son tact légendaire avaient dû, une fois de plus, appuyer là où ça faisait le plus mal chez son adversaire ou camarade, comme vous voulez…

Justement, en le voyant sortir de la cuisine en se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'un air légèrement renfrogné, la jeune fille, d'habitude si douce et pacifique, sortit de ses gonds. Elle se leva _ttttrrrèèèèssss_ lentement de la table et tous dans la pièce frémirent devant l'aura noire qui l'enveloppait. Ca ne voulait dire qu'une chose : quelqu'un avait mis la gentille Vivi dans une colère apocalyptique. Qui que ce soit, ils lui adressèrent toutes les prières qu'ils connaissaient et Chopper se demandait s'il devrait soigner le fou ou la folle qui avait déclenché le courroux de la fille de diplomate.

Dans un silence de mort, ils virent la bleutée s'approcher du kendoka qui ne voyait rien venir et pour cause, il était plongé dans ses pensées suite au départ plus que précipité du blond. On ne s'étonnera donc pas quand, une seconde plus tard, il se retrouvera sur les fesses, une main derrière lui pour se tenir et l'autre sur sa joue qui rougissait de seconde en seconde, promettant un joli bleu le lendemain.

'Ah c'est lui le fou…' voilà tous ce que pensèrent les spectateurs attentifs sur ce qui allait suivre.

Une grosse veine palpitant sur le front, Vivi se dressait de toute la hauteur de son mètre soixante-trois devant un sabreur qui se massait la joue en se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué son amie. La réponse lui vient un instant plus tard.

"Zooorrrooo... Je peux savoir ce que t'as dis à Sanji-kun pour qu'il soit dans cet état? Demanda ou plutôt exigea la jeune fille.

- 'Tain, Vivi, t'étais pas obligé de mettre toute ta force dans ton poing... Je sens plus ma machoire...

- Oh, le petit escrimeur a mal? Tu veux peut-être que j'ailles te chercher de la glace?"

Zoro sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de son dos sous le ton doucereux qu'employait son amie.

"Tu vas me répondre oui! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

- Ouah, cries pas comme ça! J'ai dû lui dire un truc comme quoi il devrait arrêter de fuir la réalité et d'affronter ses peurs, ou un truc comme ça.

- ...

- Quoi?

- Je savais que tu étais con mais là, tu atteins des sommets...

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? D'habitude, tu dis rien quand je traite les autres comme ça...

- Parce que les autres n'ont pas un passé comme celui de Sanji-kun, espèce d'inconscient! hurla de plus belle Vivi. Tu ne sais rien de sa vie, tu ne sais rien de son 'accident' ni de ce qu'il a traversé pour arriver à reprendre le dessus! Jamais j'aurais cru que toi, parmi tous les autres, irait lui dire quelque chose qui lui rappellerait son passé... dit d'une petite voix Vivi, alors des larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues rouges de colère."

Un silence embarrassé suivit cet éclat. Luffy, resté prudemment avec le reste du groupe éloigné le temps du passage de la tempête Vivi, s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il lui massa le dos d'une main tandis que l'autre restait dans sa nuque pour la soutenir. il lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille pour la calmer.

Les autres décidèrent de laisser leur meneur avec la jeune fille et s'approchèrent du kendoka à terre. Le plus jeune tâta doucement la joue endolorie et soupira en voyant que ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça en avait l'air. Les deux autres femmes de la bande rejoignirent Luffy et une Vivi éplorée.

"Vivi, tu as parlé d'un 'accident' tout à l'heure? Ca a un rapport avec Sanji et son aversion semble-t-il profonde du foot?" demanda d'une voix douce la professeur.

- A..Avant, Ssan..anji-k..kun était un cham..pio..on de f..foot. M..mais, il y a un an, j'ai ap..pris p..par son p..père ad..opt..if qu'il avait ar..rêté sui..te à un 'incident survenu hors du terrain' se..lon son ent..raîn..eur," réussit à dire entre deux larmes la pauvre Vivi, toujours soutenue par Luffy.

- Tu lui as parlé à l'époque, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé? Interrogea la rouquine.

- Non, son père m'avait dit de le laisser cicatriser tout seul avant de le revoir ou de lui parler... Après six mois de silence, j'ai reçu un nouvel appel de Sanji-kun qui me demandait si je connaissais un lycée dans ma ville vu qu'il revenait dans celle-ci... J'ai aussitôt envoyé à son père les documents d'inscription du nôtre en espérant qu'il l'enverrait ici avec nous... Mais je savais pas qu'il l'avait fait... Et maintenant, voilà qu'une espèce de tête d'algues, allumé du ciboulot et accro au kendo lui rappelle son passé qu'il essaye d'oublier!" Finit par hurler la petite femme aux cheveux bleus.

Zoro se redressa de toute sa taille, bien décidé à se défendre quand une voix lointaine se fit entendre.

"Luffy-san! Zoro-san! Minna-san!

- Tiens, ce serait pas la voix de ce trouillard de Coby qu'on entend là? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? Sa voix a l'air complètement affolée..." S'étonna Usopp

Le dit Coby s'arrêta tant bien que mal devant la porte de leur local et mit ses mains sur ses genoux pour essayer de retrouver son souffle.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, faut venir tout de suite sur le toit principal du bâtiment central.

- Pourquoi on devrait aller sur le territoire du Krieg? demanda, surprise Nami.

- Parce que le nouveau y est allé!"

Un silence de mort suivit la sentence avant qu'un 'Merde' ne se fasse entendre de la part de l'escrimeur qui partit en trombe vers le bâtiment indiqué et pour une fois ne se perdit pas en route...

**xxXXXxx**

_La terrasse, temps présent_

- Qui tu traites d'abruti, crétin d'escrimeur ! (devinez qui ^^)

- La ferme, je viens te sauver la peau. T'es tombé sur la bande à Krieg, la bande locale.

- 'Tain, Roronoa, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Don Krieg. Ma parole, faut que t'apprennes à écouter les autres quand ils te parlent...

- Et depuis quand t'es assez intelligent pour reprendre les autres, Krieg? T'auras rien à me dire tant que toi et tes sous-fifres vous m'aurez pas battu en combat, ce qui soit dit en passant, n'est pas près d'arriver...

- Si tu voulais à ce point un combat, Roronoa, il fallait le dire tout de suite. Les gars, mon arme et empêchez-le de filer!"

Zoro plissa les yeux d'anticipation, se mit lentement en position de défense et attendit l'assaut qui ne tarda pas. Krieg se jeta sur lui, sa lance géante pointée vers son abdomen mais il releva brusquement sa pointe vers son visage, forçant Zoro à reculer pour éviter de se faire défigurer. L'escrimeur réussit à s'emparer d'une barre de fer qu'un des gars à Krieg avait laissé tomber et para le coup suivant de justesse.

Le combat s'enchaîna, lance contre barre de fer, brutalité contre subtilité, fourberie contre droiture. Mais comme dans tout combat de rue, comme dit le dicton, tous les coups sont permis. Et le dernier de Krieg le prouva une fois de plus à Zoro.

L'armoire à glace commençait à peiner contre la force de son adversaire et cherchait un moyen de le déstabiliser quand son regard toma sur le petit blond de tout à l'heure et son sourire se fit carnassier.

Sanji réprima avec peine un frisson d'angoisse quand le regard de Krieg se fit diabolique et résista à l'envie d'alerter Zoro. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire car le plus vieux venait de se saisir de sa taille pour s'en faire un bouclier humain.

Le temps se figea quand l'escrimeur prit conscience de la nouvelle donne de son combat et gronda vers son adversaire.

"Je croyais que tu voulais un combat Krieg. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui?

- Ce que je veux surtout, Roronoa, c'est toi à genoux devant moi, à me supplier de te laisser la vie sauve...

- Et tu crois qu'avec un otage, tu obtiendras gain de cause? Grandis un peu Krieg...

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, murmura Sanji, que tout le monde, ou presque, avait oublié.

- Tu peux pas la fermer deux secondes, toi? Hurla Krieg en le menaçant de la pointe de sa lance.

- Eh, Krieg, éloigne ta lance de lui et reprenons le combat, c'était juste un échauffement pour moi.

- Oh, que non, cher Roronoa. Pour toi, c'est peut-être un échauffement mais pour moi, c'est du sérieux. Si tu veux un combat, faut en accepter les règles. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, les règles, je les modifies quand je veux.

- Et t'es prêt à prendre quelqu'un comme bouclier pour me mettre à genoux, grinça Zoro?

- Oh oui, rien ne serait trop beau pour moi que d'avoir humilier le grand capitaine de kendo du lycée!"

A cet instant, trois choses se déroulèrent en l'espace d'une seconde. La première fut que la poigne qui retenait Sanji se desserrait, lui permettant de se libérer et d'envoyer un coup de pied vers l'extomac de Krieg.

Celui-ci, surpris, en lâcha sa lance qui tomba, pointe vers la tête de Sanji. Il vit arriver la lance et se protégea le visage de ses deux mains, attendant la douleur qui ne manquerait pas de subvenir. Celle qui ressentit ne fut pas lancinante mais brutale et il se retrouva sur le sol, un peu hagard. Il entendit les autres retenir leurs souffles ainsi qu'un gémissement à peine retenu. Il releva la tête et son oeil s'agrandit d'effroi.

La troisième chose fut un mouvement incroyablement rapide de Zoro qui réussit à s'approcher de Sanji et Krieg et à repousser le blond de la trajectoire de la lance. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est le geste que fit Krieg pour reprendre le contrôle de celle-ci et modifia donc la direction de la pointe effilée, directement sur lui. Il ne fut pas assez rapide pour repousser suffisamment l'arme avec la sienne et reçut une décharge de douleur dans l'oeil gauche, le forçant à lâcher un petit gémissement à peine audible.

Le temps reprit son cours avec l'arrivée essoufflée du reste de la bande des Mugiwara, Luffy et Vivi en tête. Celle-ci chercha des yeux son ami d'enfance et fut soulagée de le voir en à peu près bon état. Le brun, quant à lui, ne quittait pas des yeux Zoro qui se tenait l'oeil d'où tombait une quantité de sang qui témoignait d'une blessure profonde.

On ne voyait plus que son chapeau de paille qui cachait ses yeux mais quand il releva la tête, ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs et d'une voix forte, il hurla :

"KRIEG! TU PEUX COMMENCER A NUMEROTER TES ABATTIS, ESPECE DE SALAUD!"

* * *

*koi = nom affectif signifiant amour, chéri...

sayonara = au revoir

Alors? Vous m'en voulez pour la scène entre Krieg et Sanji? Oh mon dieu, à chaque fois que j'y repense, j'ai des frissons de honte et de dégoût qui me remontent le long de la colonne ^^''...

Ah, oui, je voulais savoir pour ceux qui me laissent de com's, est-ce que vous avez des idées pour d'autres couples? est-ce que je reste avec Zoro/Sanji et un peu Luffy/Vivi? Vous en voulez d'autres, sachant qu'il seront pas tous aussi développé que ces deux-là? Entre qui et qui? (ça peut être des persos de One Piece, d'autres mangas ou des OC) Merci de répondre ^^

Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vais écrire le chapitre suivant de Music...

Ciaossu!


End file.
